


Forgive Me, My Dear

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Community: 31_days, Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes Hughes could be very absentminded sometimes, when it came to things like anniversaries and birthdays, but he always remembered them eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Nov. 30, 2008 ~ _an absent-minded lover's apology._

Maes could be very absentminded, sometimes.

His record was being a week late to celebrate his own birthday, not because he was busy with work or away at the time, just because he forgot. He usually wasn't so bad with their anniversary or Gracia's birthday, maybe a day or two late at the most. And of course, he would _never_ forget Elicia's birthday, even if all the hounds of hell were after him.

So on the morning of their anniversary, when Maes got up and cheerfully made train noises at Elicia to get her to eat breakfast, Gracia wasn't too concerned when he didn't wish her a happy anniversary. She didn't say anything either, it had become something of a game between them to see how long it took him to remember.

After breakfast, Gracia walked him to the door, and smiled warmly when he kissed her, even though his stubble scratched her lips. She grinned, reaching up to run fingers over his cheek. "Why don't you either shave or grow a proper beard, Maes?" she teased. "Why this iffy in-between stuff?"

He laughed, catching her around the waist and bending down to rub his stubbly beard all over her delicate face, making her shriek with laughter as though she was no older than Elicia.

That was why she'd never minded his forgetfulness. She loved him with every beat of her heart, every breath she took. She'd fallen for him hard the very first time she'd met him, and they'd only grown closer since then. He was funny and boyish, full of jokes and laughter, but she knew he had his serious side too. She'd seen it, when she'd caught him in the middle of a phone call to Colonel Mustang, or just as he was coming home from a bad assignment. Gracia knew that Maes didn't like it when she saw that side of him, she thought probably he didn't want to burden her. But she didn't mind, that's what love was about.

She kissed him again, making no comment on his stubble this time, and waved as he headed down the sidewalk.

Two days later, everything changed.

She'd finally gotten Elicia to go to bed, and went downstairs to just collapse onto the couch. She was emotionally wrung out from the little girl's innocent questions about why Papa wasn't coming home, and she couldn't stand to go sleep in the master bedroom. Not yet.

She was just starting to doze off when a knock on the door made her jump. She looked around a bit wildly, then took a few deep breaths and made herself calm down. She got up and went to get the door, aware that her hair was a mess and she probably looked like death warmed over. But that was understandable, right?

When she opened the door, she found a teenage boy, probably the delivery boy for one of the local florists. Gracia knew this, because he was holding a rather large bouquet of flowers. She tried to give him a smile, since he looked startled at her haggard appearance. "Uh, sign here please, ma'am."

She nodded, numbly reaching for the pen. It was probably a sympathy bouquet from Colonel Mustang. She'd have to remember to thank him. Maes must have told him that lilies were her favorite flower. Even though lilies were the flower of Death.

She shivered a little at that stray thought, thanking the delivery boy and taking the flowers. She carried them into the kitchen and set them on the table, staring at them sadly. White and pink lilies, how appropriate...

Trying not to start crying again, she reached for the card. Her hand froze when she saw the handwriting on the envelope.

These weren't from Colonel Mustang.

She sat down on the floor, right where she was, staring at that innocent white envelope with her dead husband's handwriting on it. She struggled with tears, and it was awhile before she managed to gather her wits enough to open it and pull the card out with hands that shook.

It was a generic florist's card, with some flower arrangement on the front. Gracia swallowed and flipped it open, familiar handwriting swimming before her eyes as she peered at it through tears and tried not to break down completely.

__

My dearest darlingest Gracia,

Happy Anniversary~!

You should get this tomorrow sometime, I hope. I may be at the office, so sniff the flowers and think of me. Forgive me for being late again, my dear. Someday I'll make it on time. I managed to make it to the ceremony eventually, right? =)

Just remember I love you, Gracia, forever and always until the end of time.

Just not quite as much as I adore our little Elicia~! Give her a kiss for Papa, okay?

I'll see you soon.  
~Maes

Gracia bit her lip, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Liar."

But she could grant his last request, and forgive him.

After all, he hadn't meant to lie.


End file.
